Bleeding Heart
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Antes de morrer, o que ela pensou e sentiu? Oneshot com a Esmeralda, com uma música da banda Angra! Comentem, por favor!


**Disclaimer:** "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" ou "Saint Seiya", no original, não me pertencem. Este anime é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, e seus copyrigth pertencem à Toei Animation, Bandai e Shueisha.

Da mesma forma, a música "Bleeding Heart" também não é minha (bom se fosse!), e sim, de autoria de Edu Falaschi e Rafael Bittencourt, ou melhor, da banda Angra.

**Notas:** Oi gente! Ultimamente, ando estado com pique e inspiração pra escrever (obrigada, fanfic interativas do Fórum Pandora's Box!), e por isso, trago a vocês mais uma songfic, desta vez, com a minha personagem feminina favorita de Saint Seiya! Acho que, se analisarem o título, saberão quem é a personagem e de quem é a música.

Não conseguiram?

Sem stress, eu digo! A música é "Bleeding Heart", da banda Angra! Aos fãs de Angra e desta música, aí está uma fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco com ela (caso já não tenha uma por aí... Sabe como é, né, a internet é grande demais e surpreendente demais). E a personagem? Esmeralda, é claro! Quem mais morreu graças à um "bleeding heart" (ok, só as moças de Cavaleiros, é claro...)!

Ah sim, se vocês notarem a falta de algumas partes da música, não se incomodem. Eu só vou botar trechos dela por aqui, as partes que considero mais importantes, ou simplesmente, que combinem com a situação e com o contexto em si.

Bem, não vou ficar enrolando muito, afinal, querem ler a fic ou não? Só desejo a todos uma boa leitura, e, por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!

**BLEEDING HEART**  
_Petit Ange_

**_Now I know that the end comes_**  
_(Agora eu sei que o final chega)_   
**_You knew since the begining_**  
_(Você sabia desde o começo)_  
**_Didn't want to believe it's true_**  
_(Não queria acreditar que era verdade)_  
**_You are alone again_**  
_(Você está sozinho outra vez)_  
**_My soul will be with you..._**  
_(Mas minha alma está com você...)_

Quando ouvi a voz de meu pai, vinda do alto da colina, uma sensação ruim tomou meu corpo. Era como se um pedaço de gelo estivesse passando lentamente por todo meu corpo. Virei-me para olhá-lo, e ver se era apenas uma brincadeira da minha imaginação, embora eu soubesse muito bem que não era. A imagem dele se distorcia com os bafos quentes expelidos do vulcão da ilha, como se transparentes lentes flutuassem ao meu redor, e atrapalhavam a minha visão. Esta sensação de estar queimando aos poucos é bem normal para mim. Eu a sinto desde o primeiro dia de existência.

O mau pressentimento que tomara meu corpo ficou cada vez maior quando eu o vi. Ele estava usando uma máscara, mas eu sabia que seu rosto era de fúria. Meu pai estava atrasado para o treinamento, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, e eu, na minha inocência e vontade de mostrar minha nova descoberta para Ikki, o puxei até o campo, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Com certeza, ele deveria estar sentindo uma raiva tremenda de mim, ele poderia até me matar... Eu congelei de medo.

Se eu saísse viva daquilo, e tudo terminasse, provavelmente, ele me castigaria quando voltasse pra casa. Me espancaria de novo, como, freqüentemente, faz. Desde que voltara do santuário, meu pai estava agindo muito estranhamente. Mas aquilo já fazia anos. E eu nunca soube o que se passava. Às vezes, chego a pensar que é culpa minha... Quem garante? Pode ser que seja, pode ser que não seja... Eu não sei. Só sei que eu com certeza iria sofrer, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Ikki colocou-se na minha frente. Ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia por aquela proteção e aquele carinho, sentia vontade de me interpor em sua frente... Pois a culpa de tudo aquilo era minha. Eu tinha iniciado toda aquela situação, e queria acabar com tudo também. Mas o medo congelou todo o meu corpo, a ponto de minhas emoções, que antes operavam milagre, agora nada significarem para meus atos. Meu pai começou a falar coisas para provocar Ikki, e eu senti o quanto sua fúria começara a crescer com aquilo. Se eu não estivesse ali, atrás dele, com certeza ele já teria avançado em meu pai desde antes. Mas ele sabe o quanto eu detesto tudo aquilo.

Ele não parava de dizer coisas, e eu queria acalmar a situação de alguma forma, mas não sabia nem como acalmar meu medo. Ikki recompôs-se rapidamente, provocando, assim, a ira de meu pai, que desferiu um golpe terrível contra ele. Mas este só pegou de raspão, causando uma cicatriz em sua testa. Mas eu vi um raio de energia ir em minha direção, mas não houve tempo para eu tentar uma fuga.

O colapso fora inevitável.

**_Why is the clock even running_**  
_(Por que o relógio ainda está correndo)_  
**_If my world isn't turning?_**   
_(Se meu mundo não está girando?)_

Não pude desviar-me do ataque, e este acerta em cheio meu peito. Senti, de imediato, uma dor pungente em meu peito. Nunca havia sentindo tamanha dor antes. Meu pai, muitas vezes, quase que freqüentemente, me castigava com agressões verbais, e me batia bastante, praticamente, me espancava, e eu nem sabia o porquê dessas agressões. Mas eu sabia que era algo sério, para ele estar fazendo uma coisa daquelas.

Então, eu simplesmente ficava quieta... Sem chorar, sem demonstrar dor, sem fazer absolutamente nada. Porque não queria contrariá-lo, porque não sabia o que se passava, porque sentia medo, porque era fraca, porque, de alguma forma, sabia que aquilo estava ligado comigo. Esperava ele sair de casa, ou me expulsar desta para começar a chorar. E, desta vez, a dor foi tanta que me impediu até de gritar de dor. Ao invés de um grito sofrido, eu gritei o nome de Ikki. Senti como se o relógio que definisse meu tempo de vida estivesse, lentamente, parando. E com ele, meu mundo.

**_You tear into pieces my heart_**  
_(Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração)_  
**_Before you leave, with no repentance_**  
_(Antes de você ir embora, sem arrependimentos)_  
**_I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_**  
_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue)_  
**_I'm ready to surrender..._**  
_(Eu estou pronta para me render...)_  
**_You say that I take it too hard_**  
_(Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério)_  
**_And all I ask is comprehension_**  
_(E tudo que eu peço é compreensão)_  
**_Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart_**  
_(Trazendo de volta para você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado)_  
**_I'm ready to surrender..._**  
_(Eu estou pronta para me render...)_

A última coisa que vi, antes de cair no chão, foi o rosto assustado de Ikki. Senti uma dor dilacerante em meu peito, e minhas forças indo embora, e caí no chão seco e duro. Ikki, como se não pensasse em nada, e fosse tudo automático, correu até mim e me tomou em seus braços. Eu evitei olhar para ele, ou tudo iria se tornar mais desesperador e triste do que já estava sendo.

Nunca pensei que meu pai pudesse tomar tamanha atitude...

Queria chorar por tudo aquilo, mas as lágrimas simplesmente não saiam. Eu sabia que iria morrer. Sabia que iria deixar o mundo, minha ilha, meu pai, meu amado... Sabia que, por culpa de mim mesma, e talvez, de meu pai, iria abandonar tudo que deixei aqui. E aquilo me desesperou internamente. Sabendo disto, virei-me para fitar Ikki, para lembrar pela última vez, e levar aquelas últimas imagens comigo por toda a eternidade. Mas o que vi não foi nada feliz.

Vi as lágrimas caindo dos olhos de Ikki. Ele estava chorando... Nunca, em minha vida inteira, em toda a estada dele na ilha, eu o vi chorar. Eu o admirava, eu o considerava forte por isso e, agora, via-o chorar. Era mais dilacerante do que toda a dor que me inundava. Tentei murmurar algo, mas o sangue preenchia toda minha garganta. Mesmo com tudo aquilo, eu iria deixar com Ikki uma parte de meu coração, nem que fosse minha última missão. E aquilo me foi um pequeno, mas belo consolo. Eu estava conformada com meu destino. Eu estava pronta para me render, e morrer.

**_I remember the moments_**  
_(Eu me lembro dos momentos)_  
**_Life was short for the romance_**  
_(A vida foi curta para o romance)_  
**_Like a rose, it will fade away_**  
_(Como uma rosa, isso irá desaparecer)_  
**_I'm leaving everything..._**  
_(Eu estou deixando tudo...)_

Eu já havia ouvido falar que, quando estamos nos afogando ou passando uma experiência mortal, nossa vida passa toda por nossos olhos, como um filme de cinema. Comigo não fora diferente, e eu, infelizmente, pude vivenciar esses últimos sentimentos. A escuridão, cada vez mais profunda de minha visão, era substituída por lembranças antigas que pareciam ser bastante recentes. A minha vida era relembrada como um vídeo, ou um grande teatro minuciosamente detalhado. Eu estava deitada na minha cama, escutando a melodia da caixinha de música que era de minha mãe, e que meu pai me dera. Eu gostava muito de escutar aquela música... Ela era tão relaxante. Quando eu podia ficar em casa, depois que meu pai me castigava, eu deitava em minha cama, e escutava aquela melodia. Quando estava cuidando de Ikki, ou quando estava fora de casa, expulsa pelo meu pai, eu ficava lembrando da melodia, e ela sempre me acalmava.

Sentirei saudades dessa caixinha de música... Sentirei saudades de tudo que fez parte da minha curta vida. Mas ela foi feliz. Foi muito feliz. Apesar das desgraças, eu nunca deixei de pensar que a vida é feliz, e nós somos feitos para encontrar a felicidade. Lembrei-me também da vez que conheci Ikki. Ele era um garoto de olhar frio e penetrante, mal-humorado, sem dúvida. Eu, quando o vi, achei-o louco por vir a um lugar como este de livre e espontânea vontade.

Mas, quando nos conhecemos melhor, e ele me contou seus reais motivos, eu o compreendi e admirei. Ele viera até a ilha no lugar de seu irmão, Shun, que era muito novo, e provavelmente, não agüentaria o árduo treinamento imposto por meu pai.

Mas eu realmente me lembrei do sentimento que alimentava por Ikki. Eu o amava, e não tinha dúvidas disto. Eu não queria morrer, não queria deixá-lo triste, não queria vê-lo derramando aquelas lágrimas por minha causa. Era tudo triste demais... Não queria deixar tudo. Mesmo que ele conquistasse a armadura, e fosse embora da ilha, eu queria viver para poder me lembrar dele. Do seu rosto, da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu calor... De tudo que era dele. Mas, por culpa do destino ou de outra força qualquer, eu infelizmente não poderia mais presenciar nada.

Arrependi-me de não ter aproveitado aquele sentimento que se chama amor. Essa força que me foi concebida, mas que, infelizmente, eu, na minha timidez, ignorância de aprendiz da vida, não pude usufruir.

**_No regrets, war is over_**  
_(Sem arrependimentos, a guerra está acabada)_  
**_Put my hands on my bleeding heart_**   
_(Colocando minhas mãos em meu coração sangrando)_  
**_I'm leaving all behind_**  
_(Eu estou deixando tudo para trás)_  
**_No longer waiting_**   
_(Sem mais esperas)_

Não faço a menor idéia de quanto tempo se passou desde o golpe em meu coração. Para mim, é como se o tempo estivesse parado. Eu, com o sangue na garganta, a vista turva, meu corpo cada vez mais frio, mas sendo aquecido pelo calor do corpo de Ikki, e sendo entristecida pela sua tristeza, me sentia... Eu não sei, não consigo descrever como me sinto agora. Enquanto estes pensamentos vão e vem da minha cabeça, o sol ainda brilha, eu ainda estou triste, e tudo continua do mesmo jeito.

Com certeza, meu pai não está arrependido de seu ato. Mas nem sei por que penso nisto e nele agora... Ele encerrou a guerra que era minha vida. Contra a minha vontade, deixarei o campo de batalha, do mesmo jeito que entrei; fraca e inútil. Coloquei minha mão no meu peito, morrendo de dor, e olhei para ela. Minha visão escura ainda me permitiu que enxergasse minha mão totalmente empapada de sangue, e eu ainda sentia o liquido quente jorrando e jorrando, e eu sabia que ele era como uma ampulheta, que contava meus últimos minutos de vida.

Quase nem sentia mais meu calor, e muito menos o calor de Ikki. Não queria me esquecer deste calor, mas... Não queria me despedir dele, mas...

**_You tear into pieces my heart_**  
_(Você rasgou em pedaços meu coração)_  
**_Before you leave, with no repentance_**  
_(Antes de você ir embora, sem arrependimentos)_  
**_I cried to you, my tears turning into blood_**  
_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas viraram sangue)_  
**_I'm ready to surrender..._**  
_(Eu estou pronta para me render...)_  
**_You say that I take it too hard_**  
_(Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério)_  
**_And all I ask is comprehension_**   
_(E tudo que eu peço é compreensão)_   
**_Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart_**   
_(Trazendo de volta para você uma parte do meu coração despedaçado)_  
**_I'm ready to surrender..._**   
_(Eu estou pronta para me render...)_

Eu fechei meus olhos, pronta para morrer. Ikki murmurou meu nome, e eu abri meus olhos, para atendê-lo. Ele, assim como eu, ainda chorava. Eu nunca havia visto Ikki tão desesperado em toda a minha vida. Sei o quanto ele queria fazer alguma coisa por mim, mas ele e eu sabíamos que era impossível. Temendo morrer sem antes dizer tudo que sentia, eu pedi a ele que não desistisse, enquanto apertava sua mão com força, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Eu sabia que era só uma questão de segundos, e que eles estavam chegando ao fim, então, eu, juntando minhas últimas forças, pedi para ele que não desistisse, e que tivesse esperança, porque ele iria reencontrar seu irmão. Ele era muito forte. Terminando isso, mesmo que morresse de dor por dizer aquilo em um momento como aquele, e simplesmente morrendo, eu tentei dizer três palavras que sempre entalaram em minha garganta. Mas só consegui dizer "Ikki, eu...". Minhas forças saíram completamente de meu corpo, e tudo ficou escuro.

Minha cabeça tombou para o lado, assim como minha vida tombara para sempre. Não sei mais o que aconteceu daquele momento em diante, mas guardarei para sempre cada segundo, cada momento, cada tudo que passei de minha vida, e principalmente, guardaria com muito carinho, por toda a eternidade, as minhas queridas lembranças de Ikki Amamiya, o homem que sempre possuíra e possuiria meu coração.

**_Fim..._**


End file.
